nuestra última noche
by haruchikari
Summary: que sucedería si te enteras que vas a morir y no puedes revertir el destino pero estas con el amor de tu vida¿que le dirias a esa persona especial? le salvarías la vida?ONE-SHOT 100% SASUSAKU Y UN POCO DE NARUHINA! entren y lean!


**Hola queridas ****lectoras (res)!**

**Bueno aquí les traigo recién exprimido de mi cerebro, un one-shot, espero que les guste y ojala me dejen comentarios ya que es el primer one-shot que escribo (denme una oportunidad ^_^)**

**La historia talvez les parezca un tanto triste, pero es linda (supongo xD), la idea se me ocurrió viendo un video de una pareja en moto y luego se me ocurrió la idea…**

** mejor no les adelanto nada y lean *.* espero sus comentarios…**

…**:::****Nuestra última noche:::…**

_Ella 17 años…él 18 años..._

_Ella… una joven chica de cabellos rosas y unos expresivos ojos jade, piel Nivea y contextura delgada…_

_Él… un chico de cabello pelinegro y muy desordenado, de ojos negros y profundos y de piel blanquecina e irresistible para cualquier chica del instituto…_

_Ella…enamorada de él desde el primer día__ en que lo vio…_

_Él…parecía que todo le era indiferente hasta el día que conoció a ella_…

-Sakura –le dijo a escasos centímetros de sus labios provocando escalofrío en la chica

-s…si?-le dijo ella al chico inocentemente, retrocediendo un paso y chocando instantáneamente con la pared del pasillo del instituto,

-no se que me hiciste para que me fijara en ti –le susurró cerca del oído, la chica sintió como si una electricidad recorriera su cuerpo.

El chico la besó, y sintió lo que jamás había sentido por una chica… se sentía enamorado…sentía que ese beso jamás terminaría y quería permanecer con ella el resto su vida…

-sa-su-ke-kun-susurró la chica mientras este la besaba nuevamente con más pasión

-te amo-el chico le sonrío de medio lado mientras se fundía en los brazos de la chica.

-lo sé- le dijo arrogantemente, mientras se acercaba nuevamente a ella, pero el teléfono celular sonó desde su bolsillo…contestó el teléfono con el seño fruncido, la chica se sonrojó pensando en el anterior primer beso entre ambos…

-que quieres usuratonkashi-preguntó con enfado

_-dobe, te estamos esperando en las puertas del cine, faltan solo 7 minutos para que comience la película, pueden __apurarse?-pregunto su mejor amigo…naruto_

-si, si ya vamos-respondió fastidiado…colgó el teléfono

-hinata y naruto nos esperan-le dijo a la chica mientras se sentaba en su moderna y espectacular moto Yamaha, dándole espacio a la pelirrosa para que se sentara, el pelinegro se puso su casco y Sakura lo tomó fuerte de la cintura, el pelinegro la observo con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas en el rostro y tubo unas enormes ganas de decirle…_te amo…_pero su orgullo se lo impedía…jamás a ninguna novia que había tenido en su vida le había dedicado esas hermosas dos palabras…

-vamos-susurró a lo que la pelirrosa asintió con la cabeza

Partieron…la moto comenzó a andar y el viento a golpearle sus rostros con fuerza, era hasta divertido sentir esa sensación adrenalinica que provocaba la velocidad…

La chica apretó mas el agarre con el que se sujetaba del chico…la luna iluminaba las calles del Tokio junto con las luces artificiales del alumbrado público…

Avanzaron unos dos kilómetros cuando la chica sintió que la adrenalina era demasiada, la moto avanzaba demasiado rápido, tan así que se ahogaba con el aire que pasaba sobre su rostro…

-s…sasuke-kun baja un poco la velocidad-suplicó la chica apretando mas el agarre.

El la observo levemente por el rabillo del ojo y sonrió de medio lado- ¿acaso tienes miedo?-le preguntó desafiante

-si, y mucho, por favor baja la velocidad -grito ella cerrando los ojos fuertemente

-mph, lo haré…con la condición de que me digas que me AMAS-le dijo el chico

-te amo, te amo, pero por favor baja la velocidad ya!

-claro, pero si me das un fuerte abrazo, como jamás lo habías hecho.

La chica asustada se lo dio y volvió a decir

-sasuke-kun baja la velocidad!-ahora las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas

-Si, lo haré, pero por último quiero que me quites el casco y te lo pongas tú-

La chica muy confundida obedeció lo que el chico le decía y se puso el casco

_-baja la velocidad…!_

Al día siguiente en el noticiario en la mañana sale una noticia en la que se cuenta que a horas de la noche hay un accidente e una moto en el cual viajaban dos adolescentes, uno de ellos vivo y el otro muerto trágicamente…

De identificaciones _Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha…_

_-que…que le paso a sasuke!-gritó horrorizado el rubio mientras corría dentro de la clínica junto con una chica de ojos color perla sollozando_

_Un doctor salio del pasillo e intentó calmar al rubio para darle la peor noticia, su amigo había muerto…_

¿Porque la vida en ocasiones es tan injusta?

Esa respuesta talvez nadie la sepa, pero lo que si sabia el pelinegro que manejaba la moto era que no sobrevivirían ambos si los frenos de la moto estaban cortados…

El siempre lo supo pero no podía hacer nada para evitar el accidente

El quiso que ella viviera por eso le pidió que se pusiera el casco…

También le pidió que le dijera que lo amaba y que lo abrazara para morir sabiéndolo…quería saber que lo amaba solo a él ya que ella era lo mas importante en su vida…

_Sakura Haruno…_

**Les**** juro que nunca fui partidaria de los finales tristes pero me gustó la idea así que lo tuve que hacer T.T**

**Bueno, si les agradó, espero que comenten y las que leen este one-shot les recomiendo que lean (si desean) mansión para cuatro, que claro es de mi propiedad y este no termina con finales tristes, supongo que en ese fic revivo a sasuke, lo necesito vivo de lo contrario no podré continuar el fic XDD**

**Las keroo(L) **

**Sayoo…**


End file.
